Momoshiki Palpatine
Momoshiki Palpatine (モシキパルパティーン, Moshiki parupatīn) as a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is based on Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Darth Sidious. As the Sith Lord he is known as "Darth Shuigang". He is the President/Chancellor of the Konoha Republic and the Founder of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Appearance Momoshiki had pale skin, and pale-blue hair which he kept in a long ponytail. His hair was parted down the middle in a zig-zag pattern, and his head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bulls horns (unlike Kaguya's, who's had resembled rabbit ears). He had delicate facial features and his eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility. He dressed in a traditional white kariginu hunting robe, baggy pants, a pair of tengu-geta, and black gloves. He has the Rinne-Sharingan on his forehead. When Momoshiki sees powerful opponents in vision, Momoshiki's appearance took a drastic change including; black sclerae, white irides, dark-red skin, a pointy chin, fangs, claws on his hands and feet which were exposed, white hair, ponytail enlarged and became much spikier, sharpened bull horns, white markings under his eyes and a massive increase in size which makes him a powerful Sith Lord despite of being defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. When Momoshiki achieved the god-like powers both the Holy Seal and the Triforce, Momoshiki's appearance took a drastic change into a elderly sage with the black cloak. Personality Momoshiki was typically calm, collected, and calculating presenting himself as a grandfatherly gentleman and a servant of the public good. When in character, he always tried to avoid ostentation and often spoke of himself with great modesty. He is shown to be a grandfather figure to his apprentices, Darth Baron and Darth PIER. Abilities Palpatine was in fact a skilled manipulator and strategist, having orchestrated countless events in the Dyna Galaxy, from the First Pescan War to the Grand Civil War. He was an extraordinarily powerful being who was deemed a threat greater than Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra on Dens. He was capable of holding his own against multiple Kage-level opponents simultaneously. He is known as the dark progenitor of chakra and the dark lord of the Sith. 'The Force' As the reigning Sith Lord of the Mushroom Kingdom, He is gifted with extreme power of the Dark Side of the Force. He could also highly adept of foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition, ensuring that all would proceed as he had envisioned. Furthermore, Sidious was able to conceal his inner darkness from the Jedi for many years before allowing himself to be discovered, which was vital to his plot to overthrow the Republic. His power was so great that he managed to cloud the Jedi's vision, making it exceedingly difficult to predict future events. As it was shown, Palpatine allowed his apprentice, Eggman to become Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire, and Anakin Ōtsutsuki to become the supreme commander of the Egg Parade and the Eggman's Imperial Space Armada. Despite his frail appearance, Shuigang was incredibly skilled in lightsaber combat, being one of the greatest duelists of all time. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' As an Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki was gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He could also absorb any technique that he encountered, as well as an opponent's chakra. Momoshiki possessed enormous strength that could kill a member of the Shimizu Clan and the army of the Terrorist Coalition. 'Dōjutsu' 'Byakugan' Momoshiki wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. 'Rinne Sharingan' Like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki Palpatine is known to wield the Rinne Sharingan, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Using the Rinne Sharingan's power, Palpatine can control the Konoha Republic on selected individuals. 'Tailed Beast Transformation' Combined with the Chaos Emeralds, Momoshiki became the Eleven Headed Orochi, which it's eleventh and largest head actually forms its body, with the ten smaller heads positioned at the end of tail-like necks the size of tree trunks at the opposite end. This head and the seven smaller heads are shown to be capable of both independent thought and concerted effort. The magic moss that grows on the largest head when mixed with the lake water becomes the Water of Life, which makes the animals that drink it grow to monstrous proportions. This moss was also found to be capable of healing Shinnosuke's fatal wounds. Background Early Life Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Momoshiki Palpatine was born before the First Pescan War. It is revealed that he is the Sith Lord owning the flagship, the Scavenger which crash landed on Avalice Lake and was found by the Mushroom Kingdom. Identifying himself as the Guardian of the Pescan Family, He is the one responsible of manipulating Queen Pesca VIII's family into consuming the divine tree which leads to the birth of the Mushroom Kingdom. Like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, they also wanted to recollect all chakra into a new Chakra fruit that could sustain the Pesca clan's godlike power, youth, and longevity inspired by comparison, Kaguya created the White Zetsu Army in order to expand his plan to becoming the President of the Mushroom Kingdom. After Rock Ōtsutsuki created the Konoha Republic and Momoshiki Palpatine as Princess Peach's consort announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects", including several unfair taxes. Aware of Indra and Asura's attempt to seal the Sith Lord away, former President Gau brings Rock Ōtsutsuki's former apprentice, Anakin Ōtsutsuki and the powerful scientist, Dr. Eggman to him and Palpatine decided to use that to his advantage. Throughout the next few rotations, their relationship kept growing. At an opera show, Palpatine, Eggman and Anakin discussed the situation with Palpatine revealing to know that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki is aware of Rock's actions. At the same time, Skywalker, who was dealing with the fear of his wife's loss was beginning to distrust the ways of Ninshu. This allowed Palpatine to orchestrate Anakin's downfall by telling him the story of the legendary sith lord, "Darth Sidious". According to the story, Plagueis was so strong in the Force that he could use it to "save the ones he cared about from dying." Anakin, enthralled by the story, wished to know more about this power, asking him if he could learn it with Palpatine stating, "Not from a Shinobi." As the situation grew worse, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window. Anakin, stunned by what he had done, ultimately knelt before Dr. Eggman and the President, agreeing to join the dark side on the condition that he be shown how to save Seika's life. Palpatine bestowed on the young man the Sith name of "Darth Baron". Palpatine instructed Baron to wipe out the Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Villages with the help of the Shuigang whom Momoshiki believed were plotting to overthrow the Republic, as well as to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition's Shimizu Clan through Raiko Shimizu. After the newly-anointed Darth Baron killed the Freedom Fighters the Uchiha in Konoha through Itachi Uchiha with the help of Eggman, Palpatine commanded Raiko's Uncle to execute Order 99. Because of this, Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Professor Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he already suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Furthermore, he realized that there might be an accident. However, its proposed cancellation was rejected by the City, which caused Professor Fudo to be removed from the project and replaced by Roman instead and Momoshiki Palpatine sent Dr. Eggman take Fūshin Paradox hostage. Soon after, not only Roman overrode the system, Dr. Eggman allowed Rex to use the fully constructed Death Egg to fire the Ener-D laser on the which lead to the Zero Reverse incident. Dr. Fudo's last act was to save his infant son, Yusei, by ordering Fūshin to eject him from the Ener-D development area in an escape capsule immediately before he and Fūshin were killed by the negative energy explosion. Palpatine, meanwhile, addressed the Senate, accusing the Uchiha clan and the Kingdom of Acorn of trying to kill him and overthrow the Republic. He ultimately announced the Republic's reorganization into the Galactic Eggman Empire and Eggman being crowned as Emperor of the Galaxy. After Eggman's Coronation, Momoshiki created the female android named Trinity Palpatine. 'Age of the Eggman Empire' After the recreation of the Sith Empire, before he was sealed away by Indra and Asura, Palpatine established Eggman in the old Jedi Temple in Konohatropolis transforming it into the Imperial Palace while Rock Ōtsutsuki was forced to fight his former apprentice but was intervened by Indra himself. Rock was severely captured but was rescued by Kusanagi Gekko who knew what happened to the Konoha Republic when Yasakani no Mikoto who became a servant of the recreated Galactic Empire after killing Emperor Il's father, Joo-Nam. The Imperial Construction Crew have constructed super weapons including Death Eggs and Death Stars. Thanks to the discovery of the Pokemon in the Pokemon Continent followed by Rock Ōtsutsuki, Dr. Eggman have secretly established the organization in order to increase his dream of taking over the world and the Dyna Galaxy. Trivia *Sasuke Uchiha stated that Momoshiki is considered to be more powerful like Kaguya Otsutsuki, revealing that Momoshiki and his Imperial Armada are the allies he has been searching for so many years. *His Main Theme was We have a Plan. Gallery Eggman's Galactic Sith Empire (2017) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2017) Sprites.png Momoshiki Palpatine (2017) Sprites.png Rise of the Eggman's Galactic Sith Empire.png Galactic Eggman Empire Logo (2017).png|Eggman's Galactic Empire: Momoshiki's Plan Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters